


Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

by capricasong



Series: Valley of the Dolls [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

That first morning was some kind of strange wonderful mess. He woke up slowly and for just a second, he pulled me in tightly and let out the smallest little laugh to himself.  
"Should I apologize?"  
I giggled a little bit too, "No, I don't think so. I actually got some sleep last night, so I should be thanking you."  
He smiled then, "So did I."

Nights passed. Mornings came.

The first few nights, I crept into bed careful, quiet, nervous. I didn't want to wake him up or bother him. I made myself comfortable while leaving him as much room as I could, only to wake up to his arm draped over my waist more often than not. He was such a cuddly sleeper. If he was having a bad night, he'd curl around me just like I curled around my teddy bear and I'd wonder who really needed the other more. 

-

I got more comfortable and slid into bed in a tank top and underwear, curling around him affectionately. He didn't usually wake up anymore when I got into bed with him, but he always let out the tiniest little sigh of contentment when we were settled with our bodies cuddled together. It was a tiny little thing that I grew to absolutely cherish almost immediately. It was something that made this almost-too-small bed feel absolutely perfect. 

-

Gilfoyle tumbled into bed, half apologizing at the hour. The nights were getting late for the guys. Hell, it was almost light outside, not that it mattered. The blackout curtains did their job and I was used to getting little-to-no sleep. His skin was so warm and without even thinking about it, I turned my head into his shoulder and pressed a kiss there and we were both quiet and still for a long time, not sleeping, but just being there, together. 

-

I wandered in and found him caught in sleep, half curled on his side. He looked warm and cuddly, like someone's sweetie. I climbed into bed and was filled with the most immense joy that it was me that he was suddenly curled around, his hands sliding under the fabric of my pajamas, seeking bare skin. I wasn't sure he realized he did this in his sleep. He'd woken up a couple of time with his hands on my stomach or hipbones and he would just grin at me and slide his fingertips across my skin, almost agonizingly slowly. 

-

I wandered in late, having finished up a ton of work on my latest project. I was surprised to see him still up, looking kind of scrumptious with his shirt off. I stood in the door for a second and let myself admire him, and he just watched me. I slid my pajama pants off and he watched that too, his eyes almost hungry as he followed the lines of my body. I slid into bed next to him and he pulled me in against his side. His hands slid over my skin like a prayer and I leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He laughed and turned his head so he was facing me, his eyes fairly dancing with mischief. He kissed me almost casually, except the way his hands were digging into my skin. I murmured in pleasure and he was moving, suddenly above me, grinning down at me as one of his knees parted my legs and one of his hands was slipping down my body, sliding deliberately, but oh so slowly over the cloth over my underwear, such a thin piece of cloth. I gasped and moved my body against his and his face was just there, level with mine as his hand moved against me, whispering "Is this okay?" against my lips and his hesitation until I exhaled, "yes," and rocked my hips forward, pressing myself against his hand, "oh god yes."

He laughed and paused then, "Let's leave him the fuck out of this?"

He slid his hands apart, using them to spread my legs and hold them wide apart. I shivered and he ducked his head down, pressing a kiss right onto the lips of my vulva, through the very thin, now very wet underwear. I shuddered, and I felt him shove them to one side and then his mouth was on me. I shuddered again, my body jerking with all the sensation, and one of his hands clapped over my mouth, "hush," he growled. I pulled his fingers into my mouth, sucking lightly at them and trying my best to keep quiet even as his mouth on me was driving me crazy.

-

Gilfoyle came in just a few minutes after me. I was exhausted. It had been a bad day and sleep seemed far away. I heard clothing hit the floor and didn't look up. His body was breathtaking to me, but I tried not to be too obvious about it. He curled around me and the warmth of him made me sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to settle in. I felt him do the same. But after a few minutes, we were both still awake, making micro adjustments, trying not to disturb the other too much. Finally I just said out loud,  
"Do you wanna go smoke a bowl?"  
"Absolutely." he whispered into the nape of my neck. 

The light was a dull ache when we got outside. I took a big hit and exhaled slow, leaning down to offer Gilfoyle a shotgun. He took it, his hands coming up to cup my face, holding me still so that the breath turned into a kiss. It was long and slow and deliberate, and when we broke for air, I moved towards him, sliding into his lap so that I was facing him. 

He groaned in pleasure as I rocked my hips once, very aware of the hard length of him pressed against my inner thigh. His hands slid up my back, under my tank top, always eager for bare skin. I pulled my tank top over my head and hear him gasp in surprise and pleasure. His hands were already moving hungrily across my skin, teasing, pinching my nipples. I moaned for him and he leaned in and kissed one of my nipples, flicking his tongue gently across it and then I was moaning and he kissed me hard, eating the sound from my lips. I rocked my hips again , grinding against him and my hands were getting tangled in his hair because I was pulling him even closer and his mouth was so hot against mine and his hands were burning against my skin and- 

-the silence around us was shattered by the sound of the door opening.

I jerked backwards and Gilfoyle's head snapped towards the door. Richard, standing n the doorway, seemingly frozen between inside and outside now that he saw what he was interrupting. Gilfoyle held up a single hand and said evenly,  
"You're going to walk back into the fucking house right now."  
He repeated, "I'm going to walk back into the fucking house right now," and the door shut tight behind him, and Gilfoyle was kissing me again. \- 

And then one morning, who knew what time because of the black out curtains but neither of us had had more than an hour or two of sleep and he was getting up and I reached out, grabbed his arm. I felt it startle him, felt him go dead still,

"Stay?"

And he gave me the most quizzical little smile. Half pleased with himself, half surprised, and just a flash of uncertainty. 

"Okay."

And he climbed back into bed, turned so he was spooning me and wrapped his arms around me. The intimacy of the gesture made me catch my breath. We slept spooning all the time, but he never held me like this, not when he was conscious. I let myself melt backwards into him. Getting back to sleep seemed unlikely now when all I could focus on was the point where his face was tucked gently against my neck, his mouth millimeters from my skin.


End file.
